Tears of the Wind
by TigerEyes2
Summary: One shot fic about how Ayane may have felt after defeating Genra in the end of DOA3 Please read and review =)


Tears of the Wind  
  
Ayane stood alone, her lavender hair brushing her face in the soft breeze. The orange glow of the flame set her face in a variety of hues warming it as the flames raged upward before fading to nothing more than sparks,like tiny dying fireflies. Held out before her she gripped the weapon that was all that was left... of the man she had loved and known as a father.  
  
She turned her back suddenly having to walk away from the scene before her. Twisting her heart was feeling a pain she hadn't in such a long time. It almost was reassuring that she could still feel such a thing...almost. She could not bear to watch Genra become nothing more than embers, a testament to a lonely journeys painful ending. Ayane had come to the third DOA tournament to set her beloved father figure free from the evil placed upon him and she had done that but not before having to pay a dear price.  
  
Though the fallen leaves protested beneath her footfalls she continued oblivious except to her single purpose. Her violet eyes barely taking in what would otherwise have been beautiful wooded scenery. The almost barren trees reaching with thier near empty arms toward the unforgiving moonlit sky. The air was cold but she felt nothing. Nothing but what she had felt most of her life only magnified....  
  
Alone  
  
As long as Ayane could remember she had never felt truly accepted even though her mother was one of the most beloved members of the shinobi. Ayame was the kind of woman everyone either loved or admired, but Ayane had never truly benefited from her kind heart. Even now her heart felt heavy at the memory of many trips from her foster fathers home to visit her mother, visits that always resulted in her mothers discomfort in her presence...the far away pained look that would come over Ayame even when Ayane was young she had recognized it.  
  
When she was young she had spent more time than she had cared to wondering about the truth to the things she had heard. Nothing that was said directly to her only whispered things she heard in passing. Some of it she knew beyond a show of a doubt was true, her birth father Raidou had been a madman. Being of his blood had caused a stain to spread on Ayanes life the kind that could not be removed. No matter how much she excelled, she would always be Raidous' child in a society in which so much depended upon heritage. They trusted her with missions they could not give to another but that would never stop the way they looked at her what she saw in so many of thier eyes. Raidous madness had given her life surely one day it would come to call.....  
  
Kasumi her mothers favored child had become a traitor no matter how noble her intentions had been at the time she had betrayed the most basic of codes that they lived by insuring thier survival. She found it hard to believe at times that the one that had been so favored had become the runaway and still Ayane felt the pain of being a true outsider, although she was the one on the inside now. A part of her delighted in that fact, for once she was the one who had done only what was right. Deep down though far and kept away there was a part of her that still felt some love for her and even some sympathy for her plight, but then she would remember the repeated times she had been bested by her and they would fade to be replaced by anger but still there was little she wouldn't give for the return of simpler times.  
  
Kasumi had never gone out of her way to make Ayane feel unloved if anything she had only tried to include her but the pain of seeing her mother repeatedly favor her caused a deep wound one that would not fade even after the passing of time. Even after she had gven up on Ayame seeing her as anything more than a painfull unwanted reminder she still harbored her resentment tword Kasumi.  
  
Hayate had been different....Ayane could hardly remember a time when she hadn't admired him and as she grew older that admiration began to change... into something she didn't always understand. He had always seemed to accept her, taking her on as a sparring partner. Ayane could remember days spent training with him in the woods perfecting her skills. She could remember one time in particular she had impressed him catching an arrow he had shot at her out of the air as she had been walking away. She would never forget how his eyes had widened even if only briefly in surprise.  
  
Ayane brushed some of her hair out of her face once more. Thats why it had hurt so badly...having to fight Hayate again in the third tournament. She had fought him in the second, he had come at her without knowing who she was or even who he himself had been. Forcing herself to push her feelings down.She had not wanted to fight him...but he had never given her a choice. This time had been different. He knew full well who she was...and why she had come to the tournament but he had closed himself off to it, caring only about his duty. Ironically that had been one of the things that had caused her to so admire him.  
  
He had stood before her with his arms crossed closing his eyes to her as she had begged him to understand. She did not want to fight him....not again. She had believed of all people he would understand. Despite the pain welling within her she had taken her stance when it had become apparent there would be no other way. A bitter battle had ensued between them and despite her disire not to harm him her determination to be the one to avenge her foster father had over come everything else... she would do what she must....  
  
The image of him lying there in the snow was forever ingrained upon her memory. Lying face down, her face turned to the side she had stood over him with her fingers in front of her face fully prepared to throw the final blast if need be. She had offered a silent prayer to whatever present deity that he not rise. When Ayane had opened her eyes however she had seen his features relaxed snow slowly gathering in his copper colored hair and lashes. She had slowly lowered her hands thanking whatever had allowed fate to turn this direction she could not have lived with herself if she had had to......  
  
She had only stood there a moment before having to walk away, looking back only once she reasoned that he would be alright... she had only knocked him out and although he may never forgive her from keeping him from his duty she hoped against everything he could understand......  
  
Ayane had had no way of knowing how long she had walked through the gathering snow when she had sensed a presence ahead of her. She had addressed him as her father as he stepped out of the mist of snow but there was no recognition in his eyes. She hardly recognized him at all....hardly even a human. The pain she had felt had been the greatest she had known. Deep down within her she had harbored more hope than she had realized that there would be something.. anything of the man who had loved accepted her above all others within what they had made of him. There was nothing ... the man who had been her father despite her tainted blood was nothing more than a memory...  
  
She had accomplished what she had set out to do..miles behind her now the man who had raised her and taught her all she had known was gone..having been turned to nothing more than embers.. dust to be blown away on the wind. As Ayanes gaze shifted to her hand she realized she was gripping her true fathers weapon so tightly her knuckles appeared white through the spaces in her leather gloves. She had stopped moving and now only looked at it contemplating once again all that had befallen her. She didn't even move to brush it away as she felt it making its way down her face and though she cried for the only two people who had ever made her feel truely accepted she shed the only thing she had left to give a single tear silver in the moonlight......  
  
Tears of the Wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kochan- This one is all for you! One good turn deserves another eh? I just hope it wasn't a disappointment since I made you wait so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: This is my first fic I have written about Ayane alone but it will more than likely not be the last. I hope it was a good one. It's not truely an Ayane/Hayate fic although I did imply some stuff about her feelings tword him. I may write one of those in the future. Let me know what you think feel free to check out my other DOA fic "Destinys Call" it's a Kasumi/Ryu if you like that type of thing. ( blushes at having shamefully promoted herself Promise to never do that again! ) Anyways!!  
  
I don't own these characters *sniff* so please don't sue me ! Questions, Comments, Creative Death Threats? Send them to teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review!!!!! 


End file.
